Secretos del pasado
by isabelele
Summary: Rachel Berry nacida en Mystic Falls pero por el momento residente de Lima, Ohio esconde muchos secretos sobre su pasado que espera nunca salgan a la luz hasta que este lista para volver a revivir cada pieza de su pasado y colocar cada uno sobre su presente y futuro. Pero necesitará la ayuda de ciertas personas de las cuales ella no tiene las mejores perspectivas acerca de la vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer crossover y nada... espero les guste, reviews.**

* * *

-Secretos del pasado-

Rachel Berry nacida en Mystic Falls pero por el momento residente de Lima, Ohio esconde muchos secretos sobre su pasado que espera nunca salgan a la luz hasta que este lista para el ataque.

**Cuenta Rachel.**

Soy Rachel, la verdad no me interesa en lo absoluto decirles mi apellido, me avergüenzo de mi propia familia y del infierno que le ha hecho sufrir a mucha gente. Quizás es el momento para atacar, me he preparado tanto tiempo, esta decidido, es el momento para volver a Mystic Falls y volver a encontrar mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro.

-Santana, volveré te lo prometo, no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo en Mystic Falls, tu sabes que solo resolveré esos estúpidos problemas familiares y volveré.

-Si, lo se, pero, ¿segura que no corres peligro? Digo, hay demasiados vampiros haya, y se que estas preparada y todo... -si, ella sabe todo sobre mi vida-.

-Prometo llamarte cada noche, además dejaré protección para ti, Mike, Sam, Noah, y Brittany, tengo miedo de que les pase algo así que ya sabes... cuídense mucho.

Justo en ese momento sabia lo que sería de mi vida, se los ataques que me esperaban y quizás algunos abrazos. Todo depende de ellos, mi familia. Quiero hacer una entrada triunfal, podría parecer ridículo pero después de años, miles de años sin estar ahí requiere una entrada como estas.

Como sea, es la hora. Llego el momento de hacer frente a esos problemas. Porque estoy lista, y nadie me detendrá.

* * *

Suena mi despertador, 9:30 AM. Maldita sea, lo debí haber programado para que sonara en unas horas más. Pero bueno, llego el momento de enfrentar todo este coraje que he cargado desde el momento en que me enviaron a Lima. Necesito ir a algún centro de comida pero también mantener un bajo perfil. Aún así me fui hace mucho tiempo la gente en este pueblo jamás te olvida. Demonios, odio esto, yo amo ser el centro de atención y me tengo que mantener en bajo perfil.

Ahora voy camino al Mystic Grill, necesito comer y no tengo idea de por que.

-¿Te perdiste nena? -escuché una voz al momento de entrar-

-¿Te ayudo?

-Wow

-¿Necesitas algo?

Voces y más voces. No tengo ninguna necesidad de escucharlas. Y voy en camino a una mesa, al fondo, donde yo lo prefiero, ya saben... por el bajo perfil. Y me encuentro con un grupo de personas que obviamente no me reconocen. JÁ, ironías.

-Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí, quizás me pueda divertir al doble -me susurré a mi misma-

-No seas estúpido Kol -gritó una rubia, pero al momento de escuchar ese nombre me tensé, jamás pensé que volvería a saber de ellos hasta en el momento en que decidí volver a este pueblo- Deja de hacer eso, demonios, debimos haberte dejado con Klaus, Eli, haz algo -gritó de nuevo, y yo me río, se nota que las cosas no han cambiado-.

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar? -dijo un chico rubio que supongo trabaja aquí-

-Una ensalada y papás fritas, por favor -y en ese momento algo capta mi visión- ¿Me podrías ayudar con otra cosa? -pregunté con una sonrisa mientras el asiente con la cabeza- Entonces gracias, siéntate para contarte.-

* * *

**(Cuento yo).**

_La persona que esta en ese momento arriba del escenario esta de espaldas y comienza a cantar._

_You know the bed feels warmer _  
_Sleeping here alone _  
_You know I dream in colour _  
_And do the things I want _

_You think you got the best of me _  
_Think you had the last laugh _  
_Bet you think that everything good is gone _  
_Think you left me broken down _  
_Think that I'd come running back _  
_Baby you don't know me, cause you're devil _

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger -y la persona en ese momento se voltea-_  
_Stand a little taller _  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone _  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fire _  
_Put that thing on ligher _  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you'r gone _

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger -y 6 personas al verla detenidamente se tensan y abren los ojos sorprendidos-_  
_Just me, myself and I _  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger _  
_Stand a little taller _  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone _

-Oh Dios, volvió -susurró Alaric a Stefan que solo asiente pues aún sigue sorprendido-  
_You heard that I was starting over with someone new _  
_But told you I was moving on over you _

_You didn't think that I'd come back _  
_I'd come back swinging _  
_You try to break me _

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger _  
_Stand a little taller _  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone _  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fire _  
_Put that thing on lighter _  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you'r gone _

-Volvió -susurró Kol-  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger _  
_Just me, myself and I _  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger _  
_Stand a little taller _  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone _

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started _  
_Thanks to you I'm not a broken hearted _  
_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking bout me _  
_You know in the end the day to left was just my beginning _  
_In the end... _

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone _  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fire Put that thing on lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you'r gone _

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

Y la persona que terminó de cantar esta sonriendo pues todos están aplaudiendo.

-Gracias, espero tengan una muy buena tarde -dijo la misma persona que estaba sonriendo-

Y la misma persona pasa por casi la mitad del bar para llegar justo a su destino de personas, quienes son 4 personas.

-Entonces... ¿no me piensan saludar, hermanitos? -dijo la persona con una sonrisa pícara pero divertida observando a las otras 4-

-Rachel -musitaron a un sorprendidas las otras 4-

* * *

Bueno, díganme que les parecio :3 reviews :D.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, nuevo capítulo :D.**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Ni TVD ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo el desenlace de la historia.**

* * *

_Anteriormente:_

_-¿Y, no me piensan saludar hermanitos? -susurró a las otras 4 personas delante de ella de modo que solo ellos escucharan._

_-Rachel -musitaron sorprendidas._

* * *

-Si, bueno, ese es mi nombre -murmuró.

-¿Qué haces aquí ?-preguntó Elijah.

-Veamos Elijah, aquí esta toda mi familia, ¿porque tendría que estar separada de ella?

Rachel jamás pensó que sucediera esto pero, sus hermanos se quedaron en silencio, sin siquiera atreverse o al menos contestar esa pregunta. Lo que le dio el suficiente motivo para aumentar su enojo.

-Bien, ya que no les importa en lo más mínimo me voy a saludar a unos conocidos por aquí, si me quieren ver avisen, por que no tengo ningún problema a volver al lugar a donde me mandaron -dijo alejándose de ellos, ya que no tiene intención alguna de volver a caer en sus juegos, pero al instante de hacerlo sintió a alguien jalando de su cintura y a otra de su brazo.

-Te extrañamos mucho -dijo Kol al momento en que el, Finn y Rebekah la estaban abrazando con solo Elijah mirando con ninguna intención de acercarse al grupo de hermanos.

-Puedes ir a la mansión hoy, tenemos demasiadas cosas que hablar -añadió observando la escena.

-Esta bien, ya que.

-Y por si no lo sabias, si te extrañe -dijo observándola atentamente-. Y demasiado para mi gusto -dejando de hablar para poder abrazar de ella quitando a sus hermanos.

Mientras que Rachel con mucho gusto le devolvió el abrazo, jamás pensó que llegaría ese momento de nuevo, y esta agradecida que así sea.

-¿De quién es la mansión?

-De Niklaus.

Y su mundo se desmoronó, si bien así Niklaus es su hermano el fue el principal motivo del alejamiento de Rachel con Mystic Falls, al igual que con sus demás hermanos y unos pocos amigos que dejo aquí. Pero por fin podrá hacerle frente a todos esos problemas sin la necesidad de demostrar quien es más fuerte entre los dos.

-Bien, como dije, tengo unas cosas que hacer.

-¿Saludarás al grupito aquel no?

-Bueno, no se si recuerdas pero de allí no reconozco a nadie. Solo a Alaric y Stefan, realmente los demás se pueden ir a la mierda. ¿Qué sabes de Katherina?

-Nada, absolutamente nada.

-Perfecto, entonces, encontraré la manera de dar con ella. Nos vemos más tarde, quizá mañana. Iré a resolver estos asuntos pendientes.

Despidiéndose de sus hermanos y alejándose volvió a cruzar medio bar para quedar justo enfrente de dos conocidas personas acompañadas de otras siete de las cuales no tiene ni la mínima idea de quienes son o que hacen.

Pero, en la mente de Elena ya se cruzan suficientes pensamientos al ver a Stefan y Alaric levantándose de la mesa y abrazándola en forma de saludo. Pensamientos que no dejan nada a la imaginación, como... ¿quién es? ¿qué hace aquí? ¿por qué saludó a los originales si nadie se acerca a ellos?

-¿Cuándo regresaste? -cuestionó Alaric ya separado de la chica.

-Ayer en la noche, comí un poco allí, ya sabes... cosas. Pero hoy en la mañana me sorprendí de que todo estuviera igual y quise dar una vuelta para ver que traía la marea, y me trajo muy buenas cosas -contestó sonriendo.

-Me alegra -dijo Stefan sonriendo también.

-¿Por qué no escucho tu corazón latir? -preguntó alguien de la nada-. Soy Damon, hermano de Stefan.

-Si, recuerdo haberte visto en algunas ocasiones -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Y realmente esperas que te conteste eso si la respuesta es tan obvia?

-Como sea.

-Deberías irte -dijo otra persona con todos mirándola atentamente en especial Rachel-. ¿Qué?

-¿Otra doppelganger? -observándola de pies a cabeza-. Katherina es mejor.

-Como si me importara. Lo dije en serio, deberías irte.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Por que cualquier persona que se acerque a los originales no tiene derecho alguno de acercarse a nosotros, solo pone en riesgo nuestra salud tanto física como mental.

Y Rachel acercándose poco a poco a ella le dijo-: ¿Y quién dice eso, ah?

-Yo -dijo empujándola Elena con su fuerza de vampiro estrellándola justo con la mesa de enfrente donde afortunadamente no se encontraba nadie, pero sorprendiendo a los integrantes de la mesa donde Elena esta sentada pero sorprendiéndose aún más al ver a Rachel levantándose como si nada hubiera pasado y dando a entender que obviamente es un vampiro.

-Bueno, dos cosas, te arrepentiras de ello -y Elena se rio-. Y muy buen argumento pero en mi mente no funciona. Como sea, se que tienen duda respecto a quien soy así de como Alaric y Stefan me conocieron. Si quieren saber de historia podemos irnos a un lugar más... ¿cómo expresarlo? ¿Solitario? tal vez...

-¿Y por qué deberíamos de confiar en ti? -dijo una mujer de piel morena-.

-Si no quieres ir puedes quedarte aquí, y si nadie quiere ir y saber bueno, aprenderán más de mí a través del tiempo que me quede aquí -respondió sonriendo-. Los espero en tu casa Stefan, si no llegan me voy. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros pero yéndose-

Todos en la mesa están sorprendidos a excepción de esos dos. Ya que no saben nada respecto a esa chica y por eso tienen aún más el impulso de ir a la casa de los Salvatore a averiguar quien mierda es esa chica y de donde salió, así como de saber respecto a su acercamiento hace unos momentos con los originales. Y Damon observa a todos finalmente levantándose.

-No se ustedes, yo me largó a ver quien mierda es esa chica y que quiere -dijo yéndose, con los demás encogiéndose de hombros y siguiéndolo.

Por otra parte, Rachel ya está dentro de la casa de los Salvatore, pues cuando aún vivía en Mystic Falls era muy unida a Stefan y ya tenía correspondido el permiso para entrar, y voltea hacia la puerta al escuchar voces procedentes de afuera con esta abriéndose dejando entrar a cada uno de los integrantes de aquella mesa.

-Primero tal vez deberíamos presentarnos -dijo una rubia-. Ellos son Tyler, Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy, Matt. -añadió señalando a cada uno-. Y bueno a los demás ya los conoces.

Rachel solamente se limitó a asentir.

-¿Qué quieren saber?

-Quizás, no sé...como saber quien mierda eres -dijo Elena molesta pero Rachel recuerda algo y la azota con la pared.

-Te dije que te arrepentirías -dijo apretándola aún más de su agarre en el cuello-. Y quien soy... dejemos lo para lo último, así no le quitamos la diversión al asunto.

-¿Cómo conociste a Alaric y Stefan? -preguntó el chico al que según Rachel recuerda como Jeremy.

-Buena pregunta -contestó sonriendo y soltando a Elena-. A Ric lo conozco por mi mamá, y a Stefan digamos que fui yo quien le ayudo en su momento a desaparecer el destripador junto con Lexy. Klaus y Rebekah no son muy buenas personas así que sabia lo que querían lograr con él y lo ayude, y ya saben... Lexy sirvió de mucho, bastante diría yo.

-¿Cómo conoces a los originales?

-Es algo de lo que de verdad no estoy orgullosa y no me interesa hablar lo en lo más mínimo. Pero son muy cercanos a mí por desgracia, no me malinterpreten, los adoro por alguna extraña razón, pero a la vez los odio, ya saben -dijo encogiéndose de hombros con expresión tranquila-. ¿Otra pregunta?

-No realmente. Lo que queremos saber lo dejaras para lo último así que... -dijo Damon.

-Bien porque yo tengo algunas. Como por ejemplo, ¿cuántos originales existen?

-5, que supongo ya los conoces. Kol, Elijah, Finn, Rebekah y Klaus.

-¿Y porqué te interesa a ti eso? -preguntó Elena irritada y enojada.

Así que a Rachel definitivamente se le colmó la paciencia haciendo justamente lo mismo que hace unos momentos.

-La verdad no me importaría matarte justo en este momento.

-Klaus te mata si lo haces, y eso no te conviene -dijo Elena luchando un poco por poder hablar pero al final sonriendo.

-No me importa lo que haga realmente -contestó con expresión relajada con la mirada de los demás en ellas dos-. Puedo hacerle lo mismo si así lo quiero yo -y Elena se río-

-¿Si? Como si tuvieras la misma fuerza que alguno de ellos, y más de el, quien es un híbrido. -contestó aún luchando.

-Desgraciadamente mi querida Elena estoy en el mismo pedestal de poder que Klaus al momento en que mi estúpida madre si así se le puede llamar me convirtió en un híbrido -comentó sorprendiendo a todos-. Mitad bruja mitad vampiro, ¿que tal?

-Aunque seas eso no eres igual, solo una perdedora que tiene suficientes agallas como para tratar de matarme -dijo sonriendo.

-Vaya, tienes un poco el carácter de Katherina.

-No me compares con ella -escupió.

-Hago lo que se me da la gana. -Y soltó a Elena-. Y respecto a la respuesta que me dieron están muy equivocados acerca de los originales.

-Bueno realmente son 6 pero Henrick murió y digamos que no cuenta.

-Eso es de lo que hablo, atacan sin conocer realmente al enemigo. Digamos que solo Klaus es el peligro, los demás no tienen ninguna intención alguna en matarlos.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

-Ellos me lo dijeron.

-Como si fuéramos a confiar en ti -escupió de nuevo Elena molesta.

-No les pedí que confiaran en mí. Y volviendo al tema, los originales son 7.

-Claro que no, son 6. -refutó la morena con los demás asintiendo.

-Son 7 -musitó Rachel.

-¿Y donde esta la otra, muerta también? -dijo Elena riendo.

-Desearía que así fuera pero ella esta MUY viva -añadió haciendo énfasis en la palabra muy-. ¿Quieren que se las presente?

-Solo así te creeríamos pero es inútil porque sabemos que no existe ese séptimo original. -Y Rachel sonrío.

-Bueno, ya que acabo esta charlita de asuntos personales me presentaré. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rachel Mikaelson y soy la séptima original. -dijo sonriendo.

Con la sorpresa cayendo ante todos.

* * *

**Y nada espero les guste :D. Reviews y gracias!**


End file.
